The present invention relates to an engine control system, a method for controlling an engine, and a dredging system using the engine control system, and in particular to a programmable engine control system, dredging system, and method in which engine torque can be controlled and monitored over a predetermined range of engine speeds.
Dredging is an activity performed in a river or canal etc., where a boat has an engine which drives a pump that, in effect, sucks material from the bottom of the river to increase the depth of the river. In a dredging operation, a pump, such as a centrifugal pump is used, in which an impeller within the pump casing expels by centrifugal action a mixture of solids, water, and gases. As a partial vacuum is created within the pump, atmospheric pressure on the outside water surface along with the weight of the water itself (hydrostatic pressure) both act to force water and suspended solids from the bottom of a river or channel through the suction pipe into the pump. In this type of dredging, the materials emerging from the pump are placed onto barges or through another pipe to the shore.
In operation, the engine of the boat is used to run the dredging machinery, as well as used for its normal function of driving the propeller of the boat. When a dredging operation begins, the engine is connected to a shaft driving the dredging pump, and to the propeller. The engine can also be connected to other devices, such as a generator, to provide power as needed to these devices, even if the power is needed simultaneously. If the engine is configured to drive multiple devices (e.g., the torque limit is set to enable the engine to drive multiple devices), if one of the devices cuts off (e.g., the propeller is stopped), all of the engine torque is provided to the remaining device, e.g., shaft of the dredge pump, and the shaft of the dredge pump is unable to withstand such torque and accordingly, shaft or pump damage results.
The present invention relates to an engine control system, a method for controlling an engine, and a dredging system using the engine control system, and in particular to a programmable engine control system, dredging system, and method in which engine torque can be controlled and monitored over a predetermined range of engine speeds.
An engine control system controls torque output of an engine. At least one sensor is coupled with the engine. The sensor monitors and transmits operating data of the engine. An electronic device coupled to the sensor is operable to control the engine as a function of the transmitted operating data.
The engine is controlled by the electronic device to operate substantially at a predetermined torque limit over a predetermined range of engine speeds, by determining and regulating an amount of fuel to the engine. Alternatively, the engine is controlled by the electronic device to operate substantially at, and between predetermined upper and lower torque limits over a predetermined range of engine speeds, by determining and regulating an amount of fuel to the engine.